


Such A Pretty Face, On A Pretty Neck

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluffy Ending, Harry Styles-centric, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Styles.”Harry laughed, sometimes he forgot how well Niall still knew him, even if they didn’t see each other that much these days. Not that they didn’t want to, but with their solo career and tour it was not easy finding free time to see friends. Friends. The word felt weird.





	Such A Pretty Face, On A Pretty Neck

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Niall's GQ Italia cover and an older picture of him. I haven't read anything about the article so whatever I wrote in this fic is obviously pure FICTION.

“When did that happened?” is the first thing Harry said when Niall finally picked up the phone. 

“What are you talking about Harry? Are you drunk? What time is it in Bangkok?” laughed Niall and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Styles.”

Harry laughed, sometimes he forgot how well Niall still knew him, even if they didn’t see each other that much these days. Not that they didn’t want to, but with their solo career and tour it was not easy finding free time to see friends. Friends. The word felt weird. Niall and Harry were never just friends but they were never more either. They flirted on stage, groped each other inappropriately but it never followed them backstage, it always stopped as soon as the show was over. Maybe because he knew Niall was not ready to come out yet and he thought he would have been ready back then but now that he was older, he’s not sure he could have handled even more attention they were already getting from the media.  
Now Harry didn’t really know what they were. Were they friends? Or just acquaintance? The thought of them not being friends hurt a lot more than he wanted to admit. They hadn’t seen each others in months, almost a year and like Niall said they ‘hugged it out’ and there was no hard feelings between them, yet sometimes things were awkward and Harry didn’t knew why. 

Sometimes he suspected Niall to know about his feelings for him even if he always tried to hide them the best he could. A part of him thought Niall would have said something if he knew. Everybody thought Niall was this sweet shy boy but in reality Niall was far from shy so Harry thought if Niall knew and never said anything, maybe it was just to spare his feelings. He hated this. 

Harry shook his head. Now he felt silly for calling him. What if Niall had someone in his life and Harry didn’t know? What if Niall was really with Hailee? Harry knew to not believe everything he saw in magazines and on the internet and he believed it when Niall said she was just a friend but a part of his brain couldn’t help but think ‘maybe he lied’.

“I am not drunk and I’ll let you know it’s 3pm here,” finally answered Harry, before Niall thought he hung up.

“So, what did ya want?” asked Niall.

Harry almost answered ‘nothing’ but he knew it wouldn’t work.

“I, uh,” Harry hesitated, he shouldn’t have called, “I saw your pictures for GQ Italia.”

 

“Oh!” is all Niall answered, he suddenly seemed nervous, Harry could tell just by the way his tone changed.

“Yeah.”

“And uh, have you read the article?”

“No, not yet, I am waiting to receive my copy. Should arrive tomorrow I think.”

Niall sighed and he sounded relieved? 

“Did ya really ordered a copy and got it delivered to wherever you will be at the time?”

“Maybe?” Harry laughed, trying to dissipate the obvious tension in Niall’s voice.

“So, why did you really called?”

“I wondered when it happened?”

“You’re gonna have to be more clear because I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Fendi shirt and Dior jeans, I’m proud of you. Getting into high fashion I see?”

“Really Harold? You called me to talk about fashion? You should know I am not the one who chose these clothes. I have to admit I liked the shirt but you know me, I would never pay $500 for a shirt. I’m not you,” laughed Niall.

“I did not called you to talk about fashion. I don’t know why I called. It’s just, it kind of hit me when I saw the cover, you look hot. I mean, I know you are, you always were but I don’t know it’s like I never noticed before when you went from being a cute boy to a man. Sorry this is awkward.”

“I don’t know what to say, thanks, I guess,” said Niall and he sounded nervous again and Harry hated that but that was his fault, if he hadn’t called it wouldn’t be awkward right now, “I gotta go but can you promise to call me back once you read the article? asked Niall and it sounded almost like a plea.

“Of course.”

“Promise it, please. It might, I don’t know, maybe it will upset you, maybe not but you have to promise to call me.”

“I promise,” said Harry confused but Niall’s words. And suddenly Harry remembered that time he promised something to Niall, on stage in front of about 20,000 persons and how he was not able to keep his promise. And he knew this promise was a lot smaller than what he had promised back then but he would not let Niall down, “but why would I be upset?”

“Nothing, just read it and call back,” and without another word Niall hung up the phone. Harry sat on his bed for a few minutes, looking at the screen of his phone wondering what had just happened.

Harry was tempted to find the article online and read it now. Niall had definitely piqued his curiosity. Harry sighed and put his phone in the bedside table and decided to take a nap before soundcheck. He set up an alarm and closed his eyes.

*

It’s a text message from Liam who finally made Harry search the internet to find the article. 

“You must be so proud of Niall!” 

Harry read the words over and over, getting more confused each time he read them. Of course he was proud of Niall, he always been proud of him. What was Liam talking about? After a few minutes Harry finally found the article in English. He started reading it eagerly.  
Niall was talking about his career, the tour and Niall’s love life of course. 

“I am very single at the moment yes,” Niall laughs, “have been for a while but I hope I won’t be for too long after this article comes out,” says Niall with a cheeky grin, wrote the interviewer. “Who’s the lucky girl who caught your attention?” Niall takes a pause and inhales deeply before answering, “It’s, well, It’s not a girl.” “Oh sorry I assumed, who’s the lucky guy, then?” [...]

Harry read the words again and again and again until everything was blurry. Niall came out, he really did. Harry’s glad the interviewer didn’t make a big deal of it and just continued the interview. Harry knows it will be everywhere soon and the media will make a big deal of Niall’s coming out. He doesn’t finish reading the article and called Niall immediately. He can’t wait any longer.

“Harry?” said Niall when he finally answered just as Harry was about to hang up, thinking Niall wouldn't answer.

“You came out,” are the first word Harry said.

“You said you hadn't read the article,” said Niall, softly.

“Liam texted me about how proud of you I must be, so I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“I came out yes. I have to admit, it feels great.”

“I don’t understand why you made me promised to call back even if the article upsetted me? Why would I be upset by your coming out? I am so happy for you Niall.” 

“Because I practically told the world about my feelings for you?”

“Your what?” Harry croaked out.

“My...you haven't finished reading the article, have you?”

“No,” admitted Harry, “I called you back as soon as I read you had feelings for a man,” said Harry, “Should I go finish it?”

“No, we’re on the phone now and I just admitted I’m in love with you, it couldn’t get more awkward,” said Niall.

Harry took a deep breath. Niall had feelings for him. He really did. Harry let out a small laugh. 

“Is it the moment I should admit I feel the same?”

“You, you feel the same?”

“Yes, since as long as I can remember Niall.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I knew you were not ready to come out yet and you haven’t said anything either.”

“Fair enough. So, what do we do now?”

“I have a two weeks break starting next week and I know you do too-”

“Keeping tabs on me, Harold?” laughed Niall into the phone.

“Maybe. But as I was saying, we both have a break in our tour and think we should see each others. What do you say?”

“I think It’s a very good idea. We have a lot to talk about.”

“We do. I’ll call Liam to know where he went with Cheryl for their super secret getaway a few weeks back. No paparazzi and no one has been able to know where they were, I think it would be perfect for us until we decided what happen.”

“I think It’s a great idea.”

“I have to go,” said Harry, “I have a soundcheck in 20 minutes and if I am late they will kill me.”

“I’d like you to stay very alive please,” laughed Niall.

“I promise. I can’t wait to see you Niall.”

“Me too.”

*

Harry opened his eyes and yawned. He turned his head to the side and smiled. Niall was still asleep, next to him. He still couldn’t believe it. Their vacations were almost over, they only had two days left before they had to go back to their respective tour but Harry knew everything would be alright. They decided to keep their relationship on the down low for the rest of their tour and they would tell the world after. Harry smiled again and pressed a soft kiss in the side of Niall’s head.

“I love you.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
